Tempo
by Wengyiyi
Summary: 战争改变了Severus和Harry对彼此的看法


Tempo

_如果你问麻瓜：世界上最快的速度是什么？_

_他会回答：是光速。_

_如果你问__Severus Snape__：世界上最快的速度是什么？_

_他会回答：是厌恶到爱恋。_

_如果你问__Harry Potter__：世界上最快的速度是什么？_

_他会回答：是憎恨到理解。_

——_题记_

Severus Snape 有了麻烦。

没错，在Lord Voldemort 死了之后，在侵扰了他七年之久，——不，应该是27年之久的Potter 家族即将从他眼前消失，至少十年内不会再遇到这个姓氏。就在这种情况下，在这个祥和太平的年代，Severus Snape 有了麻烦，还是很大的麻烦。

他爱上了那双绿眸的，丑陋的圆框眼镜的，飞舞的乱发的主人。

Snape 回顾他这一生。

Snape 家族和Prince 家族结合的悲惨结局令他作呕，Hogwarts 的校园生活从不是他美好的回忆，毕业后的短暂黑暗生活是他的污点，长期的双面间谍身份让他的神经绷紧到了极限。

将近四十年的生活，他发现自己的感情领域是一片空白，也许友情会多上几笔色彩吧。Dumbledore 可以说是他唯一的朋友，但更多的角色是作为一位理解他的良师。但无论怎样，他都无法为Dumbledore 提供更多的私人感情，虽然他渴望一位智者的友情。他曾经也在外面找过人，男人女人都有，那些人都只关乎性，只是一个一起需要发泄的伴，甚至连过夜的床伴都算不上。

也许Lily Evans 对于他来说是特别的，她是他的第一个朋友，他有想过如果Lily 不是一名格兰芬多，如果没有那四人的存在，如果斯莱特林不是这样的背景，是不是一切会有所改变。

然而……

那从友情刚刚开始萌芽生成的懵懂爱情就扼杀在了自己因高傲脱口而出的一句"泥巴种"里，扼杀在了James&Lily Potter 喜庆盛大充满祝福的婚礼中，扼杀在了跪在Vodelmort 面前嘴唇触碰袍角的一瞬，扼杀在了Harry Potter 额头带着伤疤存活下来换取的代价下。

他在接受Dumbledore 建议的时候，他就知道，自己也许会在某一天的任务中死去，不是身份败露被Voldemort Avada 了就是冤死在凤凰社的成员手中。他毫不怀疑这一点。

在这场惨烈的战争中存活下来，这是Snape 从来没有考虑到的，这一点已经超出了他曾为自己的规划。更不用说他还爱上了那个男孩，这就更是预料之外了。

Snape 厌恶Potter 。

老Potter 使他的学生生涯犹如地狱，不断升级的恶作剧，甚至连他的性命都曾一度搭上。如果不是……想到这里，Snape 感觉十分不爽，他讨厌自己欠别人东西，更不用说是Potter 的一条命了。他忍受了Dumbledore 的建议，为Lupin 发明了缚狼汁。当然他十分享受魔药制作时轻烟袅袅的感觉，但绝对讨厌这个制作理由。

在老Potter 和小Potter 之间的那十年虽不能说是愉快，对着一群从不带脑袋的蠢货们他不知有什么可享受的。但总体来说还算不错，没有Voldemort ，没有Potter ，出了那帮小笨蛋们，出了Dumbledore 偶尔的侵扰，他可以在地窖中充分地享受魔药，享受自我。

直到年轻的Potter 再一次出现在他的面前。

Hogwarts 大厅第一眼看到的那抹好奇、谨慎、小心、清澈、单纯的神情，Snape 告诉自己那应该是幻觉。事实很好的证明了，Potter家族的人都是典型的Gryffindor ，冲动、易怒、傲慢、有勇无谋、不计后果、被宠溺坏了的……看看Potter 这些年的业绩吧。一次又一次地将自己陷进危难当中，他从来不知道自己对魔法界是多么重要。多少次，是Snape 将他从黑暗的绝境中拯救回来。

没错，Snape 救了Potter ，不止一次。

Snape 救Potter ，多么滑稽，多么可笑。

在一年级的Quidditch 比赛时，Snape 就已经偿还清了欠给老Potter 的债。可他还是一次次地出手相救。他告诉自己，这只是因为他答应了Dumbledore 要保护Potter ，而不是什么该死的关心。

一年又一年，他和Potter 的关系在Hogwarts 是众人皆知。Potter 在他眼里从来不像其他教授认为的那样乖巧听话惹人怜爱，可他同时也不得不承认，Potter 从不自以为是，从不傲慢，从不是被宠你坏了的，但依旧是冲动、不计后果、易怒的Gryffindor 。

Severus 想找出一丝一毫的痕迹，自己对Harry 的感觉是何时起了变化。

也许是无数地夜晚在Hogwarts 的走廊中抓到四处游荡的Harry ，虽然每次都是恶狠狠地教训加扣分，但他都会看着Harry 再次走进Gryffindor 的公共休息室后才转身离去。他能理解Harry 的心情——恐惧，不安。没有人能在Voldemort 面前而不感到害怕。他也会有恶梦，多年没有中断过。每当他看到这个时候的Harry 都会闪过一丝对Dumbledore 的责怪，校长，所有人，包括那两个好友，都只是关心Harry 的梦境内容，从来都没有想过Harry 的感觉。

也许是每个节日的深夜，当欢庆的人离去，当欢庆的人离去，当喜悦的氛围散去，那人站在天文台上望着星空的背影——凄凉，孤寂。他从来没有在其他时段，在其他日子，在其他地点看到过这样的Harry 。不为什么，只是想单纯坚定地告诉他，他并不是孤身一人。可是，他只能默默地站在那里看着，直到Harry 离去。

也许是数不清的次数，在地窖中，在钳锅前，酿制着那个正躺在Pomfrey 夫人病床上的麻烦精所需的份量吓人的魔药。在这种情况下，他总是很气愤，他会诅咒那个浪费他魔药原料的该死的Harry ，他对Harry 又惹上了麻烦而气愤。但他知道最主要的是他在气愤自己没能帮助Harry 摆脱掉麻烦。他从来都不会将魔药送过去，不到不得已时他不想看到病床上毫无生气的Harry ，深深充满——自责，内疚。他恐惧自己会控制不住怒火。难道一切都是他的错，他又不是那个要对Voldemort 所作所为承担责任的人，该死的"大难不死"的头衔他还想要翻新多少遍！

也许是在最终的战役中，在同为凤凰社成员的并肩抗争中。Harry 很聪明，他有黑魔法防御的天赋，也许他的魔药天份不像黑魔法防御那样高，但也相当不错，而且在战争中救了不少人。他从未想过会和Potter 家族的人合作会是这样愉悦，但Harry 就是这样。他们一起行动时从未有过多的言语交流，可都懂得对方的所需，这种沉默是舒心的。偶尔Harry 会从他这得到几个嘲讽，也只是一笑了之。Harry 在战争中是活跃的，勇敢的，有责任心的，他的目光总会时不时的追随着这个黑发碧眸的主人。无疑Harry 身上强大的力量吸引了他Slytherin 的本质。

他爱上了那双绿眸，丑陋的圆框眼镜，飞舞的乱发的主人。

他以为自己会在战争中死去，带上这个秘密。而现在，战争结束了，他活了下来，Harry 还有不到一年就会毕业了，离开Hogwarts ，而他会守着这个秘密，直到他死去，将秘密带入坟墓。当然，如果他有的话。

* * *

Harry Potter 有了烦恼。

按理来说，作为一个被荷尔蒙控制的青年，有烦恼并不是一间稀奇的事。可是这个烦恼他不能对任何人说，那就是——他，Harry Potter ，恋爱了。作为战争英雄，活下来的黄金男孩，他的恋爱故事一定会是预言家日报争相报道的头条。如果事情能这么简单就好了。可是……

他爱上了那双黝黑深邃的双眸，一袭舞动的黑袍，永远吐槽着尖酸刻薄言语的双唇的主人。

Snape 使他的学校生活充满了打击与痛苦。Snape 的每一次指责，每一句挖苦，都如同刀尖刺在身上。他从不明白为何Snape 要如此对他，即使他从未和蔼地对待过任何人，当然除了小Malfoy 外，只是为何要对待自己更甚！毫无缘由的留堂，不符实际的斥责。总之，Potter 在Snape 面前就会感到自己一无是处，Snape 总会成功地挑起他的怒火。为何Snape 就不能像其他教授一样，不说呵护，至少能公正些地对待他。

这些自己曾经的想法在Potter 现在看来是多么的不可思议，如此荒唐。他难以置信自己曾经那样想过Snape 。

Potter 毫不怀疑Snape 厌恶他，他也从不掩饰自己的憎恨。

但是，他现在知道了，Snape 如此厌恶他是因为他父亲及教父的行为，Snape 如此偏激对待他是因为双面间谍的身份。他一次次地怀疑Snape ，一次次地对抗Snape ，可哪一次他正确了？没有一次！一年又一年，他重复着自己的错误，可却从不知道从错误中吸取教训。

Potter 回想着自己和Snape 的交集，他现在打心底尊重这位魔药大师。

多少个夜晚，他从Voldemort 掠杀的梦魇中惊醒过来，如同鬼魅般地游荡在Hogwarts 的走廊上。他不知道自己要做什么，只是不想再次进入恶梦。每一次的游荡都会令人惊讶地遇上专门等候他违反校规的Snape ，扣分及教训接踵而至。之后他会被迫押送回Gryffindor 。夜晚的Hogwarts 没有喧闹，他听着身后的脚步声，努力攫取Snape 身上的魔药香气。然后，他的心会平静下来。他感到自己不是一个人在抗争，除了那该死的恶梦内容，他自身也是被关注的。有那么一瞬，他会感到Snape 在乎她，然而这种感觉溜逝地太快了，在他还未感受清楚就已抓不到它的身影。在胖夫人关门的刹那，他会不由自主对上那双站在楼梯下护送他回来的Snape 的双眼，然而里面什么也读不出来。

战争的爆发如此突然。

Snape 身份的暴露震惊了除Dumbledore 之外的整个魔法界。

在战争中的并肩合作使Harry 彻底推翻了对Severus 的看法。他越来越尊重这位魔药大师，也渐渐理解了魔药大师的处事方式。一旦忽略掉话语中的嘲讽，Severus本人其实不算太难相处，偶尔对Severus 的讽刺开开玩笑，使他相当惊讶的是Severus 对幽默的表达，多少次都让他目瞪口呆，Severus 也会开玩笑！他相当享受同Severus 在一起的感觉。那种舒心的沉默，那种心领神会的意动，那种不需言语的理解，他感觉自己找到的心之属地，安详，平静。这是一种从未有过的感觉。

Severus 无疑是最优秀的战士。他几乎是个全才，精通魔药和黑魔法防御，战术布置与作战策略，没有哪一点不给Harry 留下深刻印象的。Severus 是勇敢的，他的勇敢带着谋略，带着深思熟虑的计划，从不像Harry 那样一股脑傻劲地向前冲。

在战争中，Harry 认识到了一个全新的，真正的Severus 。他这个时候才理解，校园中Severus 对待他的方式除了因为他父亲与Voldemort 的原因外，更重要的是Severus 在无形中对他提供帮助。Severus 使他像个普通男孩那样承受老师的责罚而不是同其他教授那样纵容他，梅林知道他是多么想抛弃掉"黄金男孩"这个头衔，然而只有Severus 做到了。Severus 的每一次讽刺都在训练他更好地控制自己的怒火，尽可能少地将自己的弱点暴露在敌人面前。Severus 做到了其他教授没有做到也没有想到的事情，而且确保了训练时间足够长到贯穿他整个学生生涯。除了这些，更不用提Severus 是怎样一次又一次将他从死亡线边缘拉回来。一年级Quidditch 他就已经偿还了欠给父亲的生命之债，可他依然出手相救。每一次麻烦过后躺在病床上消耗掉的魔药又都是Severus 花了多少时间酿制的！其中许多都还不是常备药，需要专门酿制！

每次想到这里，Harry 就会涌起一片对Severus 无以言表的感激之情。是Severus 的这一面深深吸引了Harry 。

他爱上了那双黝黑深邃的双眸，一袭舞动的黑袍，永远吐槽着尖酸刻薄言语的双唇的主人。

战争结束了，Harry 回到Hogwarts 完成他在战争中荒废掉的七年级的学业。他享受战时同Severus 相处的感觉。他以为Voldemort 死了，一切会不一样。可是，魔药课堂上，Severus 还是表现的一如既往，对他厌恶，对他嘲讽。Harry 曾经幻想过Severus 既然不可能对他抱有同样的感情，但至少战时的那段愉快相处会使他和Severus 成为朋友。然而，现实打破了他所有的美好梦想。

他希望一切还来得及，在对这段感情没有投入过深之前，他能顺利毕业，离开Hogwarts ，离开Severus 。带着他爱上——战争英雄，欧洲顶尖魔药大师，他的Hogwarts 教授—— Severus Snape 的这个秘密开始他魔法界成人后的生活。

**后记：**

这篇文章总的来说，没有Severus 与Harry 之间的互动。结局在这篇文中并不是最重要的因素，我只是想写两个人对这份爱情的感觉。

或许以后会有个番外，来实现两人互动吧。

或许再写一篇SH文，可以把那当这这个的番外，以弥补两人没有未来的悲惨结局。

（我不做保证，只是可能性比较大）

2009.12.13


End file.
